


【西團】玩具修理

by ObsidianOnVelvet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 庫洛洛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet
Summary: 變態果農今天也在悉心照料他的果實。
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團
Kudos: 17





	【西團】玩具修理

**Author's Note:**

> *破布注意  
> *Gestalt Therapy  
> *沒有西團車，只是敏感詞比較多才發這邊  
> *OOC
> 
> 庫洛洛除念前替自己惹了一個麻煩。

✥

西索走進來的時候無聲無息，封念後的庫洛洛四肢百骸越發敏感，甚至能知道他站在哪個方位，但那兩個操著他的獵人竟然毫無感覺，簡直平庸得讓人替他們感到絕望。庫洛洛本來以為會馬上看到幾張撲克牌朝這邊飛來，畢竟西索從來不讓別人碰他的玩具。但他竟然忘記了他是個變態，而那個變態就這樣站在角落裡觀賞他難堪至極的模樣。

庫洛洛有些惱怒，叫他來可不是讓他欣賞活春宮的，但他也明白自己這副被念觸手纏繞的模樣暫時沒有生命危險，還沒有到必須出手的時候。如果不是西索免費，他或許應該僱那個利落盡責的殺手來幫他收拾這種爛攤子。於是庫洛洛認命地等待起來。沒來由地，他突然想知道西索此刻是用怎樣的表情看著他——想像自己是如何被觀看這件事竟然讓他頭皮一陣發麻，他的性器非他所願地抬起頭來，但他依舊一副無動於衷的死魚模樣，緘默得像個死人。

"哎唷，這不是有反應了嗎？"男人嘲笑著，抽插的幅度變得更為劇烈。

"讓開，你用太久了，讓我操他。"操縱著觸手的另一個獵人擼動著完全勃起的陰莖，扯開了男人，挺進庫洛洛體內。

庫洛洛的嘴巴被觸手打開、鑽入。他大概猜想到觸手的屬性，一旦咬斷會鑽到他的食道去，破開他的五臟六腑，只好老實地任由那個滑膩的東西翻攪他的口腔。咽壁被頂弄讓他一次又一次抵抗著作嘔的衝動，嗚咽被全數吞下，他忍耐到眼眶發紅，死死睜大著那雙水汪汪的黑色大眼睛，好讓他的生理淚水不被身體的猛烈節奏抖落。

此刻的庫洛洛即使面沉似水，眼若冰霜，看起來仍然楚楚動人，只能怪這副身體和容顏過份美麗。沒有任何反抗行為的他順服得讓人滿意，但他的態度委實令人無癮，若不計那些控制之外的生理反應，他確實成功把自己變得與屍體無異。那些體內的衝撞對他而言毫無意義，他的前列腺甚至沒有被刺激到——操著他的人實在太短了，也難怪他的念能力會是觸手，好補償他天生的缺陷。

乾澀的腸道反饋了更強烈快速的痛楚，那個短小的人竟然開始自顧自地衝刺起來，庫洛洛覺得有些好笑，但他沒有嗤笑出聲，在絕對的實力差距下，他才不屑做吃力不討好的反抗或者挑釁，他早對人性瞭如指掌，何必賜予這些侵犯他的人更多滿足感與支配感？難道嫌自己還不夠倒霉狼狽麼？

想完這些的時侯，一股溫熱噴灑到他的臉上，撲克牌軟綿綿地落在他胸口的血泊上。它精準地貫穿了那個人的咽喉——貫穿了從脊椎到氣管的骨頭，然後毫無殺傷力地落到他的胸膛上。

束縛著他四肢的觸手終於消失，庫洛洛踹開身上的人，連著推出還在他體內的東西。西索的時機掐得相當準，在男人堪堪射精前將之擊殺。

沒有給他射在體內的機會，庫洛洛想，看來他不必急著推翻西索對玩具的獨佔慾。

撐起身，庫洛洛拿起黏著血跡的牌。

方塊四。

這對西索來說是多麼不值一提的殺戮。但他卻無法做到，還搞得自己幾乎被先姦後殺。他就著渾身的疼痛想起那個來復仇的窟盧塔少年，感嘆天意弄人防不勝防又怪責自己百密一疏，想到這裡，他竟然覺得淪落至此的自己有些自作自受的味道。

高跟鞋踩過另一具屍體來到他面前，金眸俯視著他麻煩的玩具。

被別人玩得滿身傷痕的玩具正試圖擦去渾身血污。

"我希望這是你的血。"西索沉著臉說，語氣與平日相去甚遠。

他又拎起了那個死人晃動，扯斷那顆頭顱，"我希望這是你的頭。"

這大概是他表達生氣的方法。庫洛洛想。他糾結著要否抱怨西索出手太慢，最後又覺得他的出現其實是一種奢侈。

"我想洗個澡。"庫洛洛要求道。

－

西索把他的前團長扛回了自己就近的住處。半途中庫洛洛掙扎著下來，因為西索的扛法實在太沒有人情味。西索的眼神仿佛在看一個無能的廢物，他調整了一下步履，見庫洛洛始終與他並肩奔馳，便用回了原本的速度。

他們掠過一幢幢房子，風吹來庫洛洛身上的味道，那是情欲與殺戮混合起來的特殊氣息。西索忍不住去看了庫洛洛一眼，腦海裡又浮起他被褻玩的畫面。那些畫面揮之不去，他感到體內有些東西又被撩撥起來。

西索的宅子是獨棟的豪宅。他們進屋，西索給庫洛洛指了一個方向就沒有再理他。確認庫洛洛走進浴室後，西索在臥室裡盯著自己從剛剛就沒有退潮的硬物。他沒辦法保證自己在庫洛洛出來後能忍住不動手，當不反應期是最保險的答案，情欲成為一個需要被立即解決的問題，他最好在庫洛洛洗完之前射出來。但他不知道庫洛洛會洗多久。這有點刺激。

西索把手往下探去，他擼了一會兒，最後決定走到浴室前。他把自己脫光，一手抵著浴室門，聽著裡頭的水聲。庫洛洛的裸體清晰地在腦海裡重現，接下來，他白皙的大腿根部被觸手纏繞、打開，他的後穴被胡攪蠻翻，但依然滿臉毫不在乎，仿佛自己是沒有知覺的玩偶。

西索正要被那個表情影響興致，庫洛洛身上的觸手卻一個個斷成碎塊。他大抵是用了什麼能力，西索興奮地想。幻想中的庫洛洛表情變得凶暴，他隨手揮出了廢墟中的鐵枝向西索插去，但並沒有成功。庫洛洛手邊的鐵枝變多，他們勢均力敵，西索用光了撲克牌，被一根鐵枝刺穿了肩膊。庫洛洛握著它，用足夠大的力氣把西索壓到地上去。他的動作過份兇悍，黑眸裡翻湧著濃烈的情欲和支配欲，他喘息著坐到西索身上，一邊充滿惡意地擰轉那根插在西索肩上螺旋形狀的鐵條。

"啊……庫洛洛……"

西索情不自禁地低吟著庫洛洛的名字，將身心完全交付於那旑旎的幻想。前液接連溢出，他高度亢奮，手上的速度漸漸加快。

水聲沒有停下，浴室的門卻打開了。西索一隻手失去支撐，身體僅僅前傾了一下便穩住身形，但平衡感沒有讓他把握在陰莖上的手鬆開。西索知道自己看起來一定很變態，但他沒什麼羞恥的感覺。西索放開了那隻手，庫洛洛瞥了一眼對方正在退血的凶器，臉上的表情似笑非笑。

"你剛才叫了我的名字。"庫洛洛說。

這自然暪不過他的聽覺。但西索一時之間只是欣賞著這具胴體。這具彷彿從頭腦中跳出來的胴體。

它強壯而矯健，充滿著美麗的、醜陋的傷痕。

"你在想著我自慰。"

“嗯哼♪”

"要我幫你嗎？"

他說這話的時候把濕髮全數攏到腦後，嘴角浮起一抹嘲弄的笑。西索腦海裡想的卻是，那抹笑容如何消失於自己兩腿之間。他的目光又落到庫洛洛修剪整齊的指甲，他的這些良好習慣讓他看起來一塵不染，這雙手要是包覆在他的那裡…想到這裡，他的垂軟再度半勃起來，但真正讓它硬起來的卻是庫洛洛接下來的動作。

他把西索推到牆上，扶起那根凶器企圖放進自己的體內。

貼著庫洛洛渾身冰涼的身體，西索才驚覺剛才開門時沒有漫出溫熱的水氣。這麽冷的天，他竟然洗了個冷水澡。

——沒有讓自己過得舒服，甚至沒有給自己絲毫放鬆的機會。他對自己還真是嚴謹，明明到他這裡來，他可以完全安心的♠️

“不行喲～庫洛洛～”

或許是被那具冷冰冰又濕漉漉的身體澆熄，西索把他情欲的來源推開。

“你剛剛才被強暴吧♦️”

“我洗乾淨了。”

“……”西索一時語塞。不是這個意思吶，他想道，我怎會覺得你骯髒呢。但他沒有說出口，因為庫洛洛很快知道自己誤解了。

他對所有未採擷的小蘋果和大蘋果都這麽心軟嗎？庫洛洛想。可以無條件地救下他，悉心呵護他，不忍傷害他。

“我對剛才的事情沒有芥蒂。”庫洛洛又說。

但是，庫洛洛轉念一想，如果不是西索的旁觀讓他胡思亂想，或許他剛才就不必勃起。

西索猶豫地盯著他，想著是否應該拆穿盗賊先生的謊言。

“不過，”庫洛洛的聲線冷冷清清，“既然我讓你觀賞過了，你應該彌補我。”

“怎麼說？”西索舔了舔嘴唇。

他敏感地嗅出了一絲違和感。他本應是索求的那一方，但庫洛洛一次又一次地反駁他的忍耐，態度可說是相當堅決。

——他急著把自己塞給我。

當一個精於算計的人說要幫你做什麼東西，那必然是出於百份之百的利己主義。

而從主動獻身到要求彌補…

西索有一個大膽的假設。

――庫洛洛可能比自己更想要。

“你不用對我客氣。”庫洛洛輕輕抬起那道倔強的顎線。

果然。西索想。這個瘋子。

他太清楚那種尋求自虐的精神或者是自我懲罰的機制。對於庫洛洛來說，讓剛才那件事過去的最好方法，就是重新再經歷一遍。他要攤開來做，攤開來感受，每一個細節，每一份痛楚，所以――不必客氣。

唯有超越痛苦的痛苦，才能令人浴火重生。

從流星街出來的人，每一次，都是這樣從死裡活過來的。

他需要療傷。西索心裡有個聲音對他說。修好你的玩具。

既然橫豎都不必再抗拒這個誘惑。西索勾起唇，瞳仁閃著危險的、野性的光芒。那就沒有手下留情的理由了。

“等一下就算你說不要，我也不會停下來喲～♦️”

“呵，這麽粗暴，你最好說到做到。”

庫洛洛的表情漸漸與他幻想中的模樣重合起來，那是色欲的、進取的、不遑多讓的。他的呼吸變得和西索一樣熾熱，但他已不再急著把對方主動揉進自己體內。

西索把庫洛洛按在牆上，他的氣息在庫洛洛的肩頸之間翻來覆去，最後張口啃咬那道風景優美的鎖骨。庫洛洛用唯一炙熱的所在頂了頂他的下腹催促，即使再留戀前戲，西索也無法抵擋這種明目張膽又直截了當的渴求。他架起庫洛洛的腿，喘息著將自己的肉刃送進去。

“你讓我變得像禽獸一樣。”西索低低地說。

庫洛洛撫著那頭烈焰，淺淺一笑。

“你本來就是。”


End file.
